In the design and manufacture of an indwelling glucose sensor, a problem has been encountered in the application of viscous liquid layers of material, which are then cured, over the electrochemically active (platinum) surface. It is desirable to have an active surface area that is on the order of about a square millimeter. Unfortunately, when dip coating viscous liquids onto this relatively large area, it has been quite difficult to construct a coating having a thickness sufficient to produce an adequate response to the presence of glucose.